fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Highway Robbery: Rise of the Jaguar Bandits
Highway Robbery: Rise of the Jaguar Bandits Enter Debora A few miles near a trade center in a Bosco forest settlement, a great amount of people hid themselves in the foliage. They were armored with pieces scavenged and stolen. They were armed with weapons supplied or obtained just as the armor. They were heavily numbered and vastly different from one another in terms of age and gender. While the majority was on foot, others were on horseback. From their positions, they eyed the nearby train tracks with varying degrees of anticipation. "...it's late." One of them sniffed, looking up to a woman - specifically, a woman carrying an oversized axe on her back. "You sure the info was right?" "Positive." The woman answered readily, her eyes narrowed as she stared at the tracks. "The leader of Bosco's branch has his way of knowing what goes on in his territory." The female she was speaking too sighed heavily, pouting. "Ah~! But it's so boring! We've been waiting here for, what, a few hours?" "Actually," A male bandit interrupted, sitting on his horse. "It's been half an hour--" "I wasn't talking to you, Icaro!" The female was quick to turn on the male bandit with an angry gaze, her teeth grinding together and her eyes whitened out. The male simply raised his hands in surrender and placation. "Relax, you too." The axe-wielder called out firmly, earning the two's silence and attention. Her gaze softened as it fell onto them. "We're always early birds to the worms." "This is a big worm, though." The proclaimed Icaro muttered, scratching his head as he looked at the tracks. "The boss said that this train's supposed to be carrying cargo from-- what? The International..." He huffed, shrugging. "It's some big title, and it starts with "International"." "The International Magic Advancement Company." The axe-wielding woman folded her arms across her chest. Through her tone was cool, there was a subtle bite within. "They've been steadily pushing their way eastward and it's causing trouble for our brothers and sisters - especially considering the high security they have. He's counting on us to make a good effort at disrupting their progress." She gave a small smile, a dangerous flash in her eyes. "That just so happens to be a fundamental skill of ours, right?" The horseman chuckled, adding to the female's toothy grin. "Naturally." The sound of a train horn in the distance cut through their conversation. All individuals perked up, and the axe-wielder hardened herself. "I hear it," She muttered, turning her gaze to Icaro. "Icaro, get your rogues into position and be prepared to disable the tracks on my signal. At this distance, we should be able to slow it down before it goes too far into the nearby village." Icaro frowned, giving a quick nod. "Yes, ma'am!" He turned to the fellow horsemen, barking orders at them. They were quick to respond, moving on his first few words. "All right, come on! We're in a hurry, get to the other side and ready your arms! Go, go, go!" Category:Roleplay